metaninja_monasteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of the Serpents
'''Rise of the Serpents '''is the first episode in the first season of Metaninjas. Along with House, it premiered in the United States of America on December 2nd, 2017. Intro Long before time was designated, the First Battlejitzu Sensei made the Metaworld utilizing four elemental weapons. But when he passed, a dark presence sought out to accumulate them all; Baron Kenji. So I, Master Ulmulk, his brother, sought out to find four ninja to amass them first... Synopsis In the Monastery of Battlejitzu, Sensei Ulmulk is interrupted from his meditation by the sound of the Metaninjas battling. As the cries of combat continue, he enters the training yard only to find it deserted. Ulmulk follows the yelling into the living room only to find them all playing 0 A.D. Just as they are about to conquer the Gauls, Ulmulk breaks their computers and implores the Ninja to train again to prepare for his brother's return to Metaworld, as ever since Baron Kenji has escaped, they have done nothing but play 0 A.D. and waste time. Alec riots that peace "sucks" as they have no one to battle, but Sensei Ulmulk lectures the four on "not putting off work," saying that the four have not yet reached their potential. Garlic then uses the Scythe of Earthquakes to fix their computers and the Shinobi resume their video game as Jockey assures their grandmaster that they will be ready when Baron Kenji returns. Their meeting is interrupted by Midori, proclaiming that Baron Kenji was spotted threatening the Chīsana Me No Kenbikyō No Inkei tribe, sending the Yakuza to a state of panic. They rush down to the pen where their Wyverns are kept though have difficulty mounting due to how overweight they have become. As they take off, Midori question whether they will ever unlock their potential, but Ulmulk assures her they will soon. As the Metaninjas fly towards Chīsana Me No Kenbikyō No Inkei neighborhood, they reflect on what the karate instructor has told them and decide to race to the hood. They arrive on their wyrms to stop Baron Kenji, only to find the sighting to be his son, Wakamura Kenji, who has escaped Tomohiko's Prison again. Wakamura bullies the villagers and robs them of their treats, threatening to release Snakes on the peasants, but is instead run out of town by the Metaninjas. Before returning to the Monastery, Ryouta discovers he has taken the Karate Master's sack in the rush, and finds a scroll that tells of the prophecy of the Air Ninja. None of the Ninja are able to contain their excitement, bragging to the others that they will become the Air Ninja. All consumed by boast, they hold a tournament to find who is the best of them all, and thus become the Air Ninja. Unfortunately, the idea backfires when Ryouta's backsword begins a fire which cannot be stopped. Jockey freezes the fire, but the ice just melts, Alec tries to cover it but gets a Third Degree Burn on his hand, and Garlic hits the fire with his Scythe. Sensei Ulmulk arrives and uses the Throwing Starts of Ice to stop the flames, before explaining the spies must agree to continue their path to unlocking their potential before any of them will become the Air Ninja. Meanwhile, Wakamura wanders the frigid deserts of Metaworld, upset his plans have gone awry. Mistakenly, he uncovers an ancient catatomb containing a village of Snakes known as Hypnotize. Slither hypnotizes Wakamura, but he breaks the trance and he ducks out of the way, the colonel now being met by his own reflection on an icy stalactite, hypnotizing himself in the process. The neighborhood is now under Wakamura's control, who sends them to steal all the tablets in Chīsana Me No Kenbikyō No Inkei. The Hypnotize use their power to... hypnotize the villeins, bringing strength to Wakamura. Master Wu senses the presence of the Snakes with his Soul Smoke, speedily alerting the Metaninjas, who rush to the tribe's location and are able to kill the Hypnotize, forcing them to retreat. However, Scales, the sergeant of the Snake Hood, hypnotizes Garlic before leaving town, forming a scheme to kill the Ninja for revenge. After stealing the Hypnotizing Staff, Midori uses the anti-poison inside it to cure the peasants, but Garlic remains under Scales' influence. Category:Episodes